Un sourire, Un regard
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: A quoi pense-t'on à l'article de la mort ? Ou bien quand on vient de perdre la personne que l'on aime ?


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Je sens une lame glacée pénétrer dans mon dos et un liquide chaud couler le long de mon torse. Du sang ? Mon sang ? C'est mon évidente défaite. Vais-je mourir ? Sûrement, après tout j'ai massacré mon clan. Mon frère m'a dépassé. Sa génération efface déjà la notre qui apporta pourtant son lot de génie.

Ma vue commence à se troubler, mes paupières se font lourdes et ma respiration est lente. Mon cœur se remplit de regrets. Tu me l'avais dit, mon amour, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. Aurais-je du fuir ? Non ! Tu le sais aussi je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais je regrette d'avoir été aussi idiot, je t'aimais et la mort va nous séparer. Tous ces regrets qui se profilent en moi sont encore plus douloureux que cette blessure à plaie ouverte.  
Ce n'est en aucun cas notre histoire que je regrette mais ce que je n'ai pas fait. Avec toi, J'aurais voulu visiter le château de Tanzaku. Avec toi, je voulais contempler un coucher de soleil sur la plage d'Alubarna. Je désirais faire tant de chose.  
Mais mes souvenirs m'ont rattrapé. Depuis des années, je livre un duel avec ma conscience. Je n'ai pas su profiter de la vie et de la chance qu'on m'a donnée et je ne voulais pas que mon frère fasse la même erreur que moi et en plus à cause de moi.

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? Je m'en rappelle mieux que tout. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que je t'observais. Tu avais quelque chose de spéciale, je ne saurais dire quoi, à croire que tu étais encore plus mystérieuse que moi. Et ce jour là, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souri. Sur ton visage : ce sourire et dans tes yeux : ce regard. Tu fus le soleil de ma vie. Tu es devenu la chaleur qui fit fondre la glace de mon cœur.  
Ensuite, toi et moi avons été désignés pour former une équipe. A croire que le destin existe bel et bien ! Et après, les missions ; les voyages, notre amitié, les rendez-vous, les secrets, nos flirts. Tout s'est enchaîné naturellement et sans difficulté. Mais le massacre de mon clan a changé la donne.  
J'ai du fuir et me cacher. Tu as cherché à me retrouver et ta détermination a payé. Lors de nos retrouvailles, j'étais déjà dans l'Akatsuki. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu te blesser ou te faire du mal. Tu l'avais compris et tu en as profité. Tu as insisté pour qu'on continue à se voir. Tu voulais que nous ça dure. Et ça m'a fait plaisir.

Assez parlé du passé, il faut profiter de l'instant présent, tout en passant à l'avenir. Nous avons trop vécu dans nos souvenirs tout en ayant peur du lendemain. Malgré cela tu faisais plein de projets. Tu savais que c'était voué à l'échec. Cela te donnait probablement la force de braver les lois de ton village. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je savais que tu n'arrivais pas à m'avouer que tu doutais. Tu as même pensé à me dénoncer. Comment ne pas réussir à te comprendre ? Mais je revois l'air triste sur ton visage quand je t'ai annoncé que mon frère avait rejoins Orochimaru. A ce moment là, toi et moi savions qu'il ne restait plus longtemps pour nous.

Tsss, je suis vraiment pathétique comme ça à ressasser le passé. Déjà je ne vois plus rien et les ténèbres m'entourent. Une seule image me reste : celle de ton visage et de ton sourire avec tes yeux et ton regard.  
-pardonne mon frère mon amour.  
Encore une fois je suis entrain de me mentir.

- Pardonne-moi Anko.

*******Quelques jours plus tard*******

Je suis arrivée devant ta tombe. Encore une fois j'ai du venir en secret. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et voilà ! Je commence à parler à du marbre qui te sert de pierre tombale. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire mais finalement je suis là. Peut-être vaut-il mieux le faire que finir silencieuse et dépourvue d'espoir comme Hanoko ou Kurenaï. Pourtant j'ai essayé de les refaire sourire ces deux là. Mais à chaque fois, je me prends en pleine face : « Tu ne peux pas nous comprendre toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir perdu l'être auquel on tenait le plus au monde ! ».Maintenant si ! Et je crois que je vais arrêter car si j'entends cette phrase encore une fois je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Tu es mort. C'est une réalité que j'ai bien du mal à admettre.  
Je te l'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller. La question n'est plus de savoir qui a raison. Mais plutôt de penser à moi et à ce que je vais faire. Je ne me vengerai pas en tuant ton frère. Regarde ou sa vengeance l'a amené. Il est je ne sait trop ou et essaye de fuir l'akatsuki tout en ne voulant pas revenir à Konoha. Et puis tu ne l'aurais pas voulu.

Tsss, je me sens vraiment ridicule à regarder ton nom gravé sur une pierre.  
Moi alors que toutes les femmes de mon village m'admirent pour ma force de caractère et mon sadisme avec lequel je fais peur à certain ninja supérieur comme Ibiki. Et pourtant je suis là sous la pluie à fixer ta tombe. A croire que j'espère que tu vas te relever et à nouveau me serrer dans tes bras.

Notre rencontre ? Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Au début tu me laissais indifférente malgré le fait que mon maître ne parlait pratiquement que de toi et de ton clan. ET puis les filles que je connaissais étaient tout le temps à dire :  
« T'as vu Itachi ? Il est trop beau ! »  
« Ouais c'est clair ! »  
« Moi je préfère Kakashi. Il est mystérieux avec son masque »  
« Peut-être mais l'uchiha c'est un prodige »  
Et bla bla bla …Que je parle de l'un et de l'autre. Moi je disais plus des trucs du style : « De toute façon on ne sait rien d'eux ». Et à chaque fois ça provoquait un blanc dans la conversation où tout le monde me regardait avec un air dépité. C'était amusant.  
Et puis moi aussi j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi. Apres les missions, notre amitié, les flirts…  
Quand tu as tué tous les membres de ton clan, je n'ai pas compris. Je me suis sentie responsable car je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse. Alors j'ai cherché à savoir « Pourquoi ? ».  
Et quand je t'ai revu, ton regard et ton sourire n'avaient pas changé. Tu n'étais pas un assassin. Au fond de mon cœur je le savais.  
J'ai donc décidé de te faire à nouveau confiance. J'ai finalement appris la vérité que je crois être encore la seule à connaître. Le fait que tu sois entré dans l'Akatsuki a facilité les choses, étant membre des services spéciaux, je pouvais avoir plein d'information te concernant. Mais je devais absolument éviter une personne, qui n'a pas posé problème longtemps.  
Des fois quand je te parlais de Konoha, tu te montrais distant alors j'ai fini par arrêter. A la place j'ai plutôt commencé à faire des projets même si je savais qu'ils n'aboutiraient pas. Cela te faisait sourire. Quand j'y repense j'aurai tout donné pour ton regard. Tu m'avais envoûtée. Je t'aimais comme une folle.

Seulement, le passé est révolu. Il me faut avancer à présent. Tu sais ce que vais faire ? Moi non plus ! Mais dans l'immédiat, je pense prendre des vacances pour me changer les idées. Puis je compte aider Naruto à ramener Sasuke comme tu me l'avais demandé dans l'éventualité ou tu ne reviendrais pas. Apres je reprendrai ma vie tranquille : faire peur à Iruka, discuter avec Gemna, essayer d'enlever le masque de Kakashi, réconforter Kurenaï, essayer de sortir Hanoko de sa solitude. Je pense même devenir senseï. Les pauvres ! Tout le monde dira ça j'en suis sure ! Mais toi tu sais que si j'arrive à avoir une équipe, je serai une bonne prof.

Ne te vexes pas mais je ne serais pas de celle qui vienne pleurer sur la tombe de leur amant tous les jours. De toute façon tu n'aimais pas les femmes faibles.  
Sache que nos souvenirs ne me font pas souffrir. Ils sont pour moi des moments de bonheur à jamais gravés dans mon cœur. Allez j'y vais.

- Repose en paix, Itachi. 


End file.
